ABSTRACT=The overall goal of this project is to test a practical, theory- based intervention to achieve long-term behavior change for women with Type 2 diabetes at high risk for developing coronary heart disease (CHD). Epidemiological and clinical studies suggest that diabetes is associated with increased risk for CHD that is greater in women than in men. CHD is a major cause of death and functional limitations in women, but the vast majority of CHD studies have primarily involved middle-aged men. There is convincing research evidence that healthy lifestyle behaviors, including low-fat diet, physical activity, stress management, smoking cessation, and social support, can reduce CHD risk. We will conduct a randomized trial to compare short-term (6-month) outcomes in women receiving usual care compared to a modified Ornish-type comprehensive lifestyle management (CLM) intervention. After 6 months, women in the CLM condition will be randomized to one of two approaches for providing support either lay-led group support or personalized computer-based support - to evaluate these strategies in enhancing longer-term maintenance of effects. Outcomes will include multiple CHD lifestyle behaviors (e.g., dietary intake, exercise levels, stress management, smoking cessation), physiological risk factors associated with CHD (e.g., serum lipids, hypertension, weight, vascular reactivity), HbA1c and quality of life (e.g., depression, functioning).